KnB Oneshoot
by Hotaru Bi48
Summary: kisahmu bersama chara kuroko no basket. Oneshoot Part 1 : Akashi x Reader (Lose)
1. Lose (Akashi x Reader)

**Lose (Akashi x Reader)**

 ** _By : Hotaru Bi_**

 ** _Disc : Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Warn: OOC, alur cepat, AU, oneshoot._**

Senyum mengembang diwajah cantikmu, kau sangat senang karena akhirnya Akashi bersedia keluar denganmu setelah berkali-kali dia menolakmu dengan kata-kata kasar yang menyakitkan, kau menyukainya di hari pertama kau masuk ke Rakuzan, sudah berkali-kali kau mendekatinya, memberi bento kesukaannya walau kau tau bahwa itu selalu berakhir di tempat sampah, datang ke Gym untuk melihatnya latihan dan selalu di usir dengan kasar olehnya, mendatangi kelasnya saat istirahat hanya untuk melihatnya bahkan kau pernah nyaris terbunuh oleh guntingnya karena kau dianggap mengganggu permainan shoginya dan akhirnya kemarin dia mendatangimu dan mengajak bertemu diluar. Kau sangat senang dan berharap ini adalah kencan kalian.

Dan disinilah kau sekarang, menggunakan _Dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna biru polos selutut, duduk dibangku taman menunggu Akashi dengan senyum yang mengembang, kau sengaja datang lebih awal karena tau bahwa sang emperor tidak suka menunggu. Tidak peduli langit yang menggelap pertanda hujan akan turun kau masih saja menunggu dengan senyum.

Sudah hampir dua jam kau menunggu, tapi Akashi belum juga datang. Kau mencoba menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran negative tentangnya dan terus menunggu berharap dia akan segera datang.

"Mungkin Akashi- _kun_ sedang ada pekerjaan mendadak." Gumammu menghibur diri. Masih sabar menunggunya datang.

Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit, kau masih tak bergeming dari tempat dudukmu seolah tidak peduli hujan yang membasahi dirimu, mengabaikan suhu dingin yang menyergapmu, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap iba padamu. Karena kau hanya berharap satu hal bahwa Akashi akan datang menemuimu.

"Dasar bodoh, dia tidak akan pernah datang." Suara orang yang sangat kau kenal mengintrupsi indra pendengaranmu, kau mendongak menatap pria bersurai abu-abu yang berdiri di sampingmu memayungimu, mencegah air hujan menyentuh tubuhmu yang menggigil.

"Chi-Chihiro- _nii_ , apa yang lakukan disini?" Dia adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro sepupumu, kau tinggal dirumahnya di Kyoto karena orang tuamu tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal sendiri, selama ini Chihiro selalu bersikap acuh padamu, kau hampir tidak pernah bicara dengannya karena pribadinya yang memang introvert dan menyukai ketenangan berbeda denganmu yang cenderung ceria dan berisik. Tapi walaupun begitu kau tau bahwa dia peduli padamu.

"Orang tuamu menitipkanmu padaku (Name), mereka memberiku tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu, sekarang ayo pulang, aku tidak mau repot jika sampai kau sakit." Ucapnya lalu menarik tanganmu, tapi kau menahannya karena masih berharap Akashi akan datang.

"Jangan bodoh, dia tidak akan pernah datang asal kau tau, atau kau ingin aku memberi tau orang tuamu agar mereka mengembalikanmu ke Tokyo." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan, kau tau bahwa Mayuzumi tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya, jadi kau memutuskan untuk pulang bersamanya. Kecewa, tentu saja tapi kau tidak peduli karena kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

Berjalan pelan ditrotoar dengan Chihiro disampingnya membuat (Name) sedikit menghilangkan rasa kecewanya pada Akashi, tentu saja orang yang selama ini tidak pernah mempedulikanmu sekarang berada disisimu ini seperti mimpi untukmu.

Berniat memasuki café di terdekat Mayuzumi berhenti dan memandangmu yang berdiri mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Akashi sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis yang kau kenali sebagai manager klub Basket Touou _gakuen,_ Momoi Satsuki, jadi inikah alasan Akashi tidak menemuimu? Padahal café ini tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kalian akan bertemu. Setidaknya Akashi menemuimu sebentar atau setidaknya menghubungi jika dia tidak bisa menemuimu, ah benar juga Akashi tidak memiliki kontakmu, begitupun kau.

Tidak sengaja tatapan kalian bertemu, Akashi memandang kearahmu menyeringai puas, terseyum mengejek seperti biasa. Geram melihatmu yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh Mayuzumi menarik tanganmu dan berlalu meninggalkan pemandangan yang menurutnya memuakkan. Ingin sekali dia berlari kearah Akashi dan memukulnya tapi karena melihat keadaanmu dia mati-matian menahan emosinya (selain itu Mayuzumi masih sayang nyawa :v)

o0o

Setelah dua hari absen karena sakit, akhirnya kau masuk ke sekolah sebenarnya demammu belum sembuh total tapi karena kau keras kepala tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran jadi Mayuzumi mengizinkanmu masuk dengan syarat tidak boleh jauh-jauh darinya, kau dilarang keluar kelas sebelum Mayuzumi menjemputmu. Kau terkikik sendiri membayangkan kakak sepupumu yang biasanya cuek tiba-tiba jadi sosok yang protektiv, sepertinya rasa sakitmu terhadap Akashi berbuah manis dengan perhatian Mayuzumi padamu. Mengingat Akashi kau tersenyum kecut, kau sudah memutuskan untuk mundur dan menyerah, kau sudah tak berharap lagi padanya, sulit memang tapi kau akan jauh lebih sakit jika dipaksakan.

"Kau melamun lagi?" kau mendongak menatap Mayuzumi yang sudah duduk didepanmu membawa dua potong roti dan sekotak susu, kau tersenyum melihatnya yang terpaku pada _LN_ miliknya seperti biasa.

Pintu kelas terbuka, kau menatap sesorang yang sangat tidak ingin kau lihat, orang yang ingin kau lupakan – Akashi Seijuuro. Dia berjalan kearahmu, dadamu berdetak kencang menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukannya di kelasmu, kau menatap Mayuzumi mungkin saja Akashi ingin menemui kakak sepupumu mengingat kakakmu memang anggota basket, kau berdiri berniat untuk keluar member privasi pada kakakmu dan juga Akashi, tapi Akashi menahanmu, kau menatapnya bingung juga Mayuzumi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu, bukan Chihiro." Kau bergetar mendengar ucapan datar nan dingin dari Akashi dan menatap Mayuzumi memberi isyarat padanya agar menolongmu, entah Mayuzumi yang kelewat tidak peka atau dia terlalu takut dengan Akashi, tapi Mayuzumi malah keluar kelas membiarkanmu bicara dengan Akashi.

"A-ada apa Ak-Akashi- _kun_ ?? jika kau datang untuk mem-memperingatkanku un-untuk menjauhimu, ka-kau tidak perlu kha-khawatir, ak-aku sudah memutuskan un-untuk menyerah, a-aku sudah kalah, kau memang benar bahwa kau memang selalu benar dan kau selalu menang." Ucapmu terbata menahan tangis, kau melepaskan cengkraman Akashi tapi gagal karena Akashi justru menarikmu dalam dekapannya, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah kau duga akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh menyerah karena justru akulah yang kalah, maaf karena aku tidak menemui waktu itu, maaf karena membuatmu menunggu ditengah hujan, maaf karena membuatmu terluka, aku juga mencintaimu, sangat…."

 **-Fin** -

 **Omake**

"Mulai besok kau akan tinggal bersamaku (Name), tidak ada penolakan." Mulai deh sifat aslinya keluar.

"Jangan ngelunjak Akashi, dia akan tetap tinggal bersamaku. Aku hanya mengizinkanmu bicara dan memperbaiki kesalahanmu tidak berarti kau bisa seenaknya memonopoli (Name)." Tiba-tiba saja Mayuzumi sudah muncul disampingmu merangulmu protektiv.

" _Che_ , Kau berani padaku _eh_ Chihiro??" Akashi menyeringai sambil memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya, (dasar maniak gunting).

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, aku akan tetap tinggal dengan Chihiro- _nii_ , Orang tuaku tidak akan mengizinkan, lagipula mereka sudah mempercayakanku pada Chihiro- _nii_ , _Gomen ne_." Mayuzumi tersenyum puas melihat wajah jengkel kekasihmu, Akashi hanya mendecih kesal. Dia benar-benar sudah kalah darimu bahkan dari Mayuzumi.

Tolong ingatkan Akashi untuk menambah porsi latihan Mayuzumi nanti.


	2. Aomine Daiki

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Hotaru Bi

Warning : Typo, OOC, EYD-, semi-canon, oneshoot.

note : disini reader saudara kembarnya Hanamiya Makoto, yang artinya kakak kelasnya Aomine. sebelum jadian sama Aomine dianggota basket Touo reader hanya mengenal Imayoshi karena waktu SMP pernah satu sekolah.

"Dasar Makoto sialan."

Aku Hanamiya (Name), saudara kembarnya Hanamiya Makoto tapi aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menganggapnya saudaraku, kurasa kalian mengerti kenapa aku berfikir begitu, tentu saja siapa yang tidak kenal Hanamiya Makoto?? Hanya segelintir orang yang tidak mengenalnya, jika dikenal dengan hal-hal baik sih aku tidak keberatan tapi sayangnya orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai pribadi yang buruk, title badboy miliknya membuatku terganggu dia memiliki banyak trik licik dan kotor untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, seperti sekarang, dia memerintah ku untuk mendekati dan menjadikan Aomine Daiki sebagai kekasihku, tentu saja jika bukan karena ancaman darinya aku tidak akan pernah menuruti perintahnya, tapi sayangnya dia selalu tau kelemahanku. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia rencanakan tapi dapat dipastikan itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di Gym Touou Gakuen menunggu Aomine selesai latihan, tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Aomine mau berlatih hari ini karena aku tidak tau. Kenapa aku bisa berada Touou?? Apa aku belum memberitau bahwa aku memang bersekolah disini?? Aku sengaja memilih sekolah yang berbeda dengan Mokoto, aku tidak ingin masa SMA ku hancur seperti waktu SMP karena satu sekolah dengan Makoto, itu menyebalkan.

"Sumimasen... Ada keperluan apa kau kesini?" Aku menoleh kearah gadis yang menyapaku, dia cukup manis dan err.. Seksi, kalau tidak salah dia adalah Momoi Satsuki sahabat masa kecilnya Aomine, jika melihatnya wajar sih Aomine memang menyukai tipe perempuan berdada besar karena dia itu mesum, dia bahkan tidak sungkan mengoleksi majalah Gravure, kenapa aku bisa tau banyak tentangnya? Tentu saja aku sudah menyelidiki sebelum mendekatinya, aku bisa mati kutu jika tiba-tiba datang memintanya jadi kekasihku dalam keadaan tidak tau apapun tentangnya.

"Aku mencari Aomine Daiki, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padanya." Kataku sebisa mungkin menekan emosi, dan tersenyum padanya. Kulihat matanya berbinar, aku heran kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu.

"Eh, kau ini (Name)-chan kan? Wah ternyata kau lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat, tunggu sebentar ya akan kupanggilkan Dai-chan untukmu." Aku tersenyum kikkuk, aku sedikit aneh karena ternyata dia tau namaku padahal selama ini aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang disekitarku, dan hanya anak kelasku saja yang mengenalku.

Aku melihat Aomine berjalan gontai kearahku, astaga ganguro itu benar-benar menyeramkan lihat saja wajah garangnya itu, Makoto benar-benar berniat membunuhku ya, awas saja nanti akan kubunuh dia. Menyadari aku memperhatikannya dia berdehem, lalu aku mengarahkannya kebelakang Gym , tidak mungkin kan aku menyatakan perasaanku – jika bisa disebut menyatakan perasaan sih – didepan teman-temannya, terlebih lagi dengan tatapan Imayoshi yang dari tadi mengawasiku. Tsk, dasar cenayang.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, menatap pria dim dihadapanku, haruskah aku melakukannya?? Ini benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi baiklah aku hanya perlu mengatakan aku menyukainya, memintanya jadi kekasihku lalu pergi dan semua selesai Makoto juga tidak akan menggangguku lagi. Karena jika Aomine menolakku aku akan bebas dari Makoto, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusikku jika Aomine menolak. Tentu saja dia menolak bukan? Aku bahkan jauh dari kategori cewek yang dia suka, dengan ukuran dadaku yang seperti ini dia pasti akan menolakku. Bersemangatlah (Name).

"Aku menyukaimu Aomine-san, jadilah pacarku." Kulihat dia membulatkan matanya, dan apa-apaan wajah yang memerah itu? Apa aku orang pertama yang menyatakan perasaan padanya? Itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Yang kutahu dia itu cukup popular dikalangan perempuan, siapa yang tidak menyukai seorang Ace Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal itu? Melihatnya seperti ini membuat ku memiliki firasat buruk.

"Tidak perlu dijawab jika kau tidak menyukaiku, aku hanya perlu menyatakannya padamu. Jadi Jaa nee aku pulang dulu." Aku berbalik meninggalkannya jika saja dia tidak menarik tanganku, membawaku kedalam pelukannya dan menciumku.

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku, aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan bersikap seperti ini. Tanpa dijawab pun aku mengerti bahwa dia menerimaku, dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah dia menyukaiku. Damn!! Seharusnya aku tau bahwa Makoto tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan semuanya lebih dulu, aku yakin dia tau bahwa Daiki menyukaiku itulah alasan kenapa dia mengancamku melakukan ini. Terkutuklah kau Hanamiya Makoto sialan!!!

o0o

Hari ini adalah perempatan final penyisihan Inter Hight Touou akan melawan Seirin yang artinya dia akan berhadapan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya mantan bayangannya waktu masih di Teiko. Momoi bercerita banya tentang Daiki, dari kecil Daiki sangat menyukai Basket hingga sampai SMP mereka mendapat gelar Kiseki no Sedai atau generasi keajaiban. Diantara kelima pemain itu Daikilah yang paling kuat, dan itu semua membuatnya berubah menjadi angkuh dan arogan dia selalu mengatakan bahwa "Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya diriku sendiri".

Tapi menurutku Daiki hanya kesepian, bayangkan saja hal yang sangat kau sukai berubah menjadi hambar dan membosankan, Basket yang selalu membuat Daiki tertawa bahagia sekarang malah membuatnya diabaikan karena semua lawannya menyerah sebelum bertanding.

Pertandingan selesai Touou menang atas Seirin dengan skor dua kali lipat. Kudengar Daiki memukul salah satu pemain cadangan Touou diruang ganti. Aku bergegas menemuinya, kulihat dia duduk sendirian di taman tak jauh dari tempat pertandingan, dia terlihat tidak senang atas kemenangannya. Aku mengerti Daiki berharap banyak dari Kuroko, aku tau kepercayaannya tidak sepenuhnya hilang pada Kuroko, dia hanya ingin Kuroko memenuhi janjinya.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang Daiki, bukankah kalian menang." Dia tersenyum remeh padaku, aku mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

"Che, Siapa bilang aku tidak senang. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku" Sampai kapan kau membohongi perasaanmu Daiki? Terkadang aku merasa simpati padanya, aku berharap Makoto tidak melakukan hal buruk pada Daiki apa lagi jika itu karenaku.

"Dasar tidak nyambung, sudahlah aku tau kau berharap banyak dari Kuroko, percayalah dia akan menepati janjinya suatu saat nanti, kau akan kembali menemukan tujuanmu, kau akan mendapat lawan yang seimbang denganmu, lawan yang akan membuatmu kewalahan, jadi bersemangatlah aku akan selalu disisimu untuk mendukungmu." Aku tersenyum padanya, bukan senyum palsu yang selalu kutunjukkan padanya, aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisinya mendukungnya, melindunginya dari Makoto.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu (Name), terima kasih." Dia tersenyum teduh padaku, lalu memelukku erat seakan ini adalah hari terakhir kami.

"Menikmati pelukan adikku eh Daiki."

Deg , Suara itu, Makoto!!. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak, aku tau dia akan melakukan hal buruk. Daiki melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam Makoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suasananya jadi tegang, ini akan benar-benar buruk. Jangan-jangan dia akan...

"Heeeehh, tidak perlu galak begitu adik ipar, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena akulah yang memaksa (Name) menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau lihat kalung yang di pakai (Name) itu?." Daiki mengarahkan pandangannya pada kalung emas putih berliontin bentuk hati tapi hanya setengah (couple) yang kupakai.

"Itu adalah kado ulang tahun dariku waktu kami berusia 13 tahun, dan pasangannya ada padaku. Kau tau apa artinya itu kan?? Haaahh senang rasanya melihat (Name) menganggap itu barang paling berharganya." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tak berani menatap Daiki. dia pasti akan membenciku. Kumohon tolong hentikan Makoto sekarang juga.

"Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, tidak mungkin (Name)ku yang cantik menyukai pria buluk sepertimu. Satu-satunya orang yang pantas dengannya hanya aku." Makoto kembali menunjukkan ekspresi menyebalkan miliknya.

Daiki mengepalkan tangannya erat dan membuat ancang-ancang akan memukul Makoto. Tidak ! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Daiki akan terkena masalah jika dia sampai memukul Makoto, aku harus mencegahnya.

"Kau!!..." Aku tau Daiki akan semakin tidak mempercayaiku lagi karena aku menghentikannya memukul Makoto. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Gomen ne Daiki.

"Tsk, sudahlah. Kau sama saja dengannya." Daiki pergi meninggalkanku bersama Makoto, ingin sekali aku menangis tapi tidak, aku tidak ingin Makoto tertawa melihat kelemahanku lagi.

Mulai hari itu Daiki tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi, dia selalu mengacuhkanku ketika disekolah, menghindariku jika aku datang ke Gym, sepertinya dia tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Momoi, terlihat dari cara Momoi yang bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Daiki. Aku ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya pada Daiki mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mancintainya, tapi percuma karena Daiki tak akan mempercayaiku lagi.

Aku memutuskan mengikuti perintah ayahku untuk pindah ke Kirisaki Daiichi, bersekolah dengan sekolah yang sama dengan Makoto, dia terlihat sangat senang ketika aku mengatakan itu pada Ayah, aku tidak bisa membenci Makoto karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah saudaraku, saudara kembarku dan aku menyayanginya, juga selama aku masih disini aku tidak akan bisa melupakan Daiki, perasaan bersalahku, juga rasa cintaku untuknya. Besok Winter Cup ya? Kudengar Daiki akan berhadapan dengan Kuroko lagi, aku berharap Kuroko dapat mengembalikan mimpi Daiki, membuat Daiki tertawa bahagia karena basket.

o0o

Pertandingan usai dan kudengar Touou kalah, ingin sekali aku mendatanginya dan memeluknya erat tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Daiki semakin jatuh karenaku. Aku hanya mampu menitipkan surat pada Momoi untuknya dan aku harap dia akan membacanya. Aku tidak peduli jika dia semakin membanciku, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskannya pada Daiki. Aku hanya ingin dia membacanya, itu saja.

[Untuk Daiki...

Maaf ya, aku mengaku salah.

Jujur saja, awalnya aku memang dipaksa Makoto untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku. Tapi percayalah akhirnya aku benar-benar menyukaimu.

Aku tau selama ini kau kesepian, kau memang menyebalkan, mesum, tidak peka, rakus, angkuh, arogan. Tapi itulah yang membuatku akhirnya menyukaimu, aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu, melindungimu, mengembalikan tawa bahagiamu tapi pada akhirnya, justru akulah yang membuatmu terluka, menghancurkan kepercayaanmu padaku aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu.

Daiki, aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, maaf aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan ini langsung padamu.

Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kirisaki Daiichi, dan besok aku akan mengurus kepindahanku, Ayah memintaku untuk kembali mengawasi Makoto, akhir-akhir ini anak itu jadi semakin sering membuat ulah, baik-baik ketika aku tidak ada ya, makan yang teratur, kurangi kebiasaanmu membaca majalah laknat itu karena itu bisa merusak sel-sel di otakmu, kau akan semakin Aho nanti, juga sebenarnya aku cemburu karena kau lebih sering bersama majalahmu dibanding aku, jangan bolos latihan lagi, dan berhentilah merebut bento milik Sakurai.

Aku mencintaimu.

Note: selamat atas kekalahanmu, sudah kubilangkan Kuroko pasti menepati janjinya, berbaikanlah dengannya ya. Juga maafkan sikap Makoto, dia memang menyebalkan.

Hanamiya (Name) ]

-Fin-

Omake

(Name) berjalan dilorong menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sedikit terkejut kala melihat Aomine yang bersandar pada tembok sambil memejamkan mata, pasalnya pada jam segini biasanya Aomine akan tertidur di atap sekolah dan tak menyangka bahwa dia akan muncul di dekat ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Mempercepat langkah karena tidak ingin membuat Aomine menyadari kehadirannya, (Name) menahan nafas ketika dia tepat didepan Aomine. Dan menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari Aomine tidak bergeming dari posisinya, membuka mata pun tidak.

"Setelah menyatakan perasaan dan membuatku berharap padamu kau ingin meninggalkanku begitu saja eh?? Ternyata kau memang memiliki sifat buruk seperti itu, Cih." (Name) menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sindiran Aomine tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghajar Hanamiya Makoto jika kau berani melangkahkan kakimu ke ruang Kepala Sekolah." (Name) membeku ditempat tapi tersenyum ketika mendengar ancaman dari Aomine Daiki.

edisi males revisi Lol :'v


End file.
